Gus Bus
by blueguy5800
Summary: AU. Gus becomes a bus driver. Chaos ensues.
1. GuS is a Bus

Hi guys first fanfiction please no flames!

"What? No, Shawn, you're not making _eggs_ in my kitchen!"

"Lassie! **CALM DOWN** we are bus drivers"

"WHATT"

"I SAID WE ARE BUS DRIVERS" Shaawn then hightailed it to Guss's's car and the kids screaming in the blueberry "NOOOOOO"

"We're Gus drivers." Gus said, turning into a bus.

"That pun is stupid." Lassie turned into an Irish bus.

"G_G)GUYs WWAAAAIT " SHAwn turned into Psych Bus and ran over Gus Bus.

Gus Bus exploded. Irish Bus crashed into the highway. IRish Bus made a K turn, knocking out multiple cars. "I passed my dribers test" Irish Bus looke dagt his car. He liked his car. Psych BUS ran over the var, making Irish Bus cry.


	2. K TUrn into Bus

div class="Mu SP" style="font-family: Roboto, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16px; margin-bottom: 6px; margin-left: 9px; margin-right: 9px; transition: opacity 0.218s ease; opacity: 1; word-wrap: break-word; word-break: break-word; color: #263238;" data-tooltip="October 10, 2016 at 2:27:43 PM UTC-4"strongspan class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr"TANKS FOR THE REVIEW! HUGES AND KISSES ####3333/span/strong/div  
div class="Mu SP" style="font-family: Roboto, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16px; margin-bottom: 6px; margin-left: 9px; margin-right: 9px; transition: opacity 0.218s ease; opacity: 1; word-wrap: break-word; word-break: break-word; color: #263238;" data-tooltip="October 10, 2016 at 2:27:43 PM UTC-4" /div  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" style="font-family: Roboto, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16px; margin-bottom: 6px; margin-left: 9px; margin-right: 9px; transition: opacity 0.218s ease; opacity: 1; word-wrap: break-word; word-break: break-word; color: #263238;" data-tooltip="October 10, 2016 at 2:27:43 PM UTC-4"span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr""the children shreiked in terror"/span/div  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" style="font-family: Roboto, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16px; margin-bottom: 6px; margin-left: 9px; margin-right: 9px; transition: opacity 0.218s ease; opacity: 1; word-wrap: break-word; word-break: break-word; color: #263238;" data-tooltip="October 10, 2016 at 2:28:06 PM UTC-4"  
div id=" " class="xH" style="text-align: center;" /div  
span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr"they were torchured by psych bus because psych bus was late and made them late to school/span/div  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" style="font-family: Roboto, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16px; margin-bottom: 6px; margin-left: 9px; margin-right: 9px; transition: opacity 0.218s ease; opacity: 1; word-wrap: break-word; word-break: break-word; color: #263238;" data-tooltip="October 10, 2016 at 2:28:34 PM UTC-4"  
div id=" " class="xH" style="text-align: center;" /div  
span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr""you idiot!" Irish Bus called him a bad name, "Stop making eggs and pick up teh kids on time"/span/div  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" style="font-family: Roboto, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16px; margin-bottom: 6px; margin-left: 9px; margin-right: 9px; transition: opacity 0.218s ease; opacity: 1; word-wrap: break-word; word-break: break-word; color: #263238;" data-tooltip="October 10, 2016 at 2:29:22 PM UTC-4"  
div id=" " class="xH" style="text-align: center;" /div  
span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr""GEt out of my house"/span/div  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" style="font-family: Roboto, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16px; margin-bottom: 6px; margin-left: 9px; margin-right: 9px; transition: opacity 0.218s ease; opacity: 1; word-wrap: break-word; word-break: break-word; color: #263238;" data-tooltip="October 10, 2016 at 2:29:30 PM UTC-4"  
div id=" " class="xH" style="text-align: center;" /div  
span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr""NO O PSych bus yelled/span/div  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" style="font-family: Roboto, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16px; margin-bottom: 6px; margin-left: 9px; margin-right: 9px; transition: opacity 0.218s ease; opacity: 1; word-wrap: break-word; word-break: break-word; color: #263238;" data-tooltip="October 10, 2016 at 2:29:40 PM UTC-4"  
div id=" " class="xH" style="text-align: center;" /div  
span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr""Lassie Bus pls"/span/div  
div id=" " class="Mu SP" style="font-family: Roboto, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16px; margin-bottom: 6px; margin-left: 9px; margin-right: 9px; transition: opacity 0.218s ease; opacity: 1; word-wrap: break-word; word-break: break-word; color: #263238;" title="October 10, 2016 at 2:29:45 PM UTC-4" data-tooltip="October 10, 2016 at 2:29:45 PM UTC-4"  
div id=" " class="xH" style="text-align: center;" /div  
span id=" " class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr""It's IRISH Bus"/span/div  
div class="Mu SP" style="font-family: Roboto, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16px; margin-bottom: 6px; margin-left: 9px; margin-right: 9px; transition: opacity 0.218s ease; opacity: 1; word-wrap: break-word; word-break: break-word; color: #263238;" title="October 10, 2016 at 2:29:45 PM UTC-4" data-tooltip="October 10, 2016 at 2:29:45 PM UTC-4" /div  
div class="Mu SP" style="font-family: Roboto, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16px; margin-bottom: 6px; margin-left: 9px; margin-right: 9px; transition: opacity 0.218s ease; opacity: 1; word-wrap: break-word; word-break: break-word; color: #263238;" title="October 10, 2016 at 2:29:45 PM UTC-4" data-tooltip="October 10, 2016 at 2:29:45 PM UTC-4"span class="tL8wMe EMoHub" dir="ltr"IRISh bus then epxloded after doing the parallel parking . but the parlel parcking is so bad that lassie frassie accidentally manuvered his BUS into another big BUS/span/div 


	3. HENRHY HELICTOPER

gus bus crashed into the police station

Chief Vick gave birth to baby truck

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO IM GIVING BIRTH"

lAssie bus cried "no my darling"

bc psych bus got eaten by baby truck

lassie bus sighed in dispare

henry helicopter vroom vroom through the windroom and crashed into the broom broom

DAD YOURE SO EMBARRASSING

"BRRROOOOOMM" gus bus moaned provocatively

Pshychbys

psych bus got spitted out by baby truck

ill give u a ride lassie bus cried

NO gus bus roared aggressively

psych bus entered lassie bus and rode him

O MY GOD

gus bus sobbed

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo

beep beep gus bus cried

honk honk ?

said psych bus

honk honk psych bus said from within irish bus

Im irish bus irish bus screeched

littleboycat scratchyed gus bus

"bad kitty beep beep" gus bus beeped

woof woof irish bus said

he was pretending to be lassie

beep beep said shawwn bus

"im pysch bus"

beep beep all teh buses sad

henry helicopter crashed into gus bus

vroom vroom said henry

gus bus exploded

he made funny sounds to cheer gus up

"sorry guster buster"

"kill me now" guster buster beeped

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECHHHHH said littleboycat

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"oh no gus bus" psych bus wailed on his horn

"im a bus driver" sai dlassie bus

"im irish bus" said irish lassie bus

whag weil happrn rncx? gind out soon in gus bus: chapter 4


	4. LITTTEBOYCAT

**ENJOY THIS IS LONG CHAPTER FOR U**

henry helicopter stole littleboycat

littleboycat cry out in fear

SCRREEECH SCRREEECH littleboycat screeched

vroom vroom henry helicopter reply

VVRRROOOOM VRRROOOOOM

VRRROOOOOOOM

we have to save littleboycat! gus bus screamed

"dad pls stop flyeng away from us! GuSBUs is sad"

"vroom vroom in broom broom"

Psych bus cried

honk honk

Psych Bus sobbed

Irish Bus sighed

"It okay Shawn Bus."

"did u assume my gender" IrISH bus SCREECHED

"SORRY." Psych Bus deflated tires

PSych Bus cant move

"Are you ok shawn pls wake up?" Irish Bus whined

"I AM AWAKE." Psych Bus yelled

"STOP YELLING AT ME" IRIsh bus beeped beeped

"Ohhh noo" Psych bus moned

"I M TRIGGERED" Psych bus then ran into lassie/irish bus and knocked him onto the hghway

the highway was scary

psych bus did K turn and crashed into Gus Bus School Bus

"LasBus it's no safe for you vroom vroom"

henry helicopter sighed at the boy buses

henry helicopter went chugga chugga choo choo and flew directly into gus Gus bus bus

Gus bus rolled over. "no' he beeped

"GUS!" psych bus cried

"not again"

"Sorrry guster buster" henry helicopter sighed

it was an inconveenence to henry helicopter

gus bus air bags deploy kids scream "SCARY"

"KIDS I DID NOT SSEE U"

"SORRY KIDS RU OK"

"WERE LATE TO SCHOOL"

kids cry in fear but are ok

"OK IM GOING TO GO IN MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE"

GUS BUS SWEERRVED INTO THE SCHOOL

Shawn cheered

the kids SCREAMEd

the kids ran away

"HHHIII YYAAAAA"

"KIDS I AM SORRUY U ARE LATE TODAY"

teacher smack gus bus with umbrella

Gus bus ate umbrella

IRSIh bus moaned with anger, "GUS BUS the children are SCARED"

Teacher beated gus bus up and made him beep beep out of school

"sorry irish bus"

"beeeeeeeeep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep"

"Sorry teacher"

"GUYs WHAT ABOUT LITTLEBOYCAT"

chickfila/Food/Menu

henry helicopter stole littleboycat

littleboycat cry out in fear  
SCRREEECH SCRREEECH littleboycat screeched  
vroom vroom henry helicopter reply  
VVRRROOOOM VRRROOOOOM  
VRRROOOOOOOM  
we have to save littleboycat! gus bus screamed

"dad pls stop flyeng away from us! GuSBUs is sad"

"vroom vroom in broom broom"

Psych bus cried  
honk honk  
Psych Bus sobbed  
Irish Bus sighed  
"It okay Shawn Bus."  
"I'm PSych Bus/"

"honk honk" psycH bus said in sad tone  
Omg craig actually tried

"did u assume my gender" IrISH bus SCREECHED  
"SORRY." Psych Bus deflated tires

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep  
teacher turned into bus  
teacher asplode

"YAY NO SCHOOL"  
"GUS BUS DRIVE KIDS HOME NOW" everyone yelled at gus  
"NO I NEED LITTLEBOYCAT"

meow meow  
MEOW MEOW  
"LITTLEBOYCAT!" Psych Bus K TURNEd  
Irish Bus U turned  
Gus Bus G turned

Irish Bus giggled honk honk honk beep honk  
gus bus giggled  
psych bus tipped over

A transformer then exploded. The whole city lost power thanks to gus bus  
beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

the kids shreiked

gus bus finally caught up to henry helicopter

"GIVE HIM BACK U CREUL BEAST"

"meow mew mew"

henry helicopter smacked gus bus in the face with his wings.

"WERE GOING DOWN KIDDIES" gus bus cried

"THINK OF THE CHILDREN DAD" PSych Bus cried

" OH NO IM ON EEEEEE" Henry helicopter cried

(what)

(OUT OF GAS)

(O H)

"I NEED TO GO TO THE GAS STATION"

"WHAT" Psych Bus no understand

"IDIOT" Lassie Bus cry

 **"Im irish bus"**

Gus Bus then began to fall down.

 **"im gus bus"**

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**

 **slow motion driving run**

 **"MY SON"** henry helicopter yelled at wrong bus

Psych Bus was done with life

 _"Neil youre going to HArvard to be a doctor" Bus Gus added in_. "wait wrong story"

BUS GUS RANED AWAY

rain fell from the sky and the kids all yell

gus bus went TOO fast and hydroplaned

BEEP BEEP gus bus warned otherc ars on the road

the blueberry yelledc at guster buster

"WHY GUS IM UR COMPANY CAR"

KIDS RAN OUT OF GUS BUS AND PILE IN BLUEBERRY

some ginger kid began to drive

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO COME BACK"

blueberry then went in to MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Blueberry got totalled bc crashed into stairs by driveway

Gus Bus sobbed "my boss will stop paying for me to get gas"

meanwhile, psych bus threw littleboycat into lassie bus's's window. the window crashed

littleboycat screeched

he was unharmed

lassie bus was not

henry helicopter crashed into a local gas station. the gas station exploded into huge huge flames

"IM IRISH BUS DAMNIT"

"im gus gus"

"I think dad is okay" Psych Bus mmused aloud

"SHAWWWN HEELPP MEE"

"Yeah hes totally fine"

"gus bus crahsed into creative writing class and ran over the teacher"

"gus bus go home please"

the creative writing teacher died peacefully in his sleep at age 105

cruisin' down on main street GUS BUS crashes into the MR D

"KEEEWWWLL WOO HOO!" the creative writing teacher Mr. D yells

KEWWWWL HAHAHAAHAHHA

Hippy ukulele student yell at patriarchy

"HEY U SUPPORT PATRIARCHY YOURE A MAN GUS BUS"

"did u just ASSUME my gender?" gus bus question her with anger within

Bald kid who looks like caillou said "I dessagre u cant assume gender"

Psych Bus was triggered

"Wait,", Gus bus said. "Who r these ppl"

Irish Bus came into the school and sighed

"Gus. Bus. LEave. You. aRe. A. Danger. Bus."

"Im lassie bus"

"No jk im irish bus"

"Is that some kind of dumb running gag?" Psych bus yelled at fourth wall

"No just **KYS"**

"That joke is overused." 4th wall the og sayd

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" slow motion running**

"That joke is overused." 4th wall the og sayd

"Im todd bus. NEil bus can we be a secret relationship in a world that wont accept ur acting or our relationships."

"IM IRISH BUS"

"TODD BUSS NEIL BUS LEAVE." YELLED IRISH BUS

"Oh right...wrong story." Neil bus said, leading the quiet tood bus out of the broke school witht eh sad ppl most were dead

MEOW MEOW littleboycat

O CAPTAIN MY CAPTAIN~! PsyCH bus cried to henry helicopter

"Oh right teh plot." Gus bus moaned

IRish bus moaned for unknown reasons

"Stop moaning this is K+ fanfiction" PSych bus moaned while riding lassie bus

"Im irish bus"

"Ohhh noooooo!" Irish Bus moaned. "Sorry. uh no oh captain my captain." he breathed sultrlyly

"U r so sexy right now" Psych BUS rammed into Irish Bus

"STOP GUYSSSS" Gus bus CRIED

"SHAW N STOP MOANING ADN GET ON WIHT THE PLOT"

Henry Helicopter got distracted

He crashed anggrily into wall

"Dont tell me what to do" the mail man from drake and josh screamed

"henry helicopter is broken and dropped helicopter littleboycat" said irish bus

irish bus got stuck to psych bus "OH nO"

"henry helicopter is broken and dropped helicopter littleboycat" said irish bus

irish bus got stuck to psych bus "OH nO"

"im psych bus" said psych bus

"WE KNOW"

"Im irish bus"

said littleboycat

"Cool we stick to each other liek magnets"

LASSIE BUS then roared a mighty roar

He wwent int o MAIXMUM OVErdfIRe

"I AM THE CHAMPION ANDDD UR GONNA HEAR ME ROAAR"

"wahts that song. is it song fro future?" asked henry helicopter

R

lassie bus got drunk on oilROROOROO

roar was not a song back then

 **Wat will happen next? Stay tuned! :0**


	5. I AM BACK DID U MISS ME

**HELLO FANFICTION FRIENDS! Sorry for no update sooner! ): Life was the crazy because it was election time and I had to make the sure I win the election.**

 **Recap 4 my hundreds of reviewers who r the confused :**

 **\- Henry helicopter is married to littleboycat. But its okay because Zootopia made it legal.**

 **\- Irish Bus i mean Lassie Bus got drunk. But its okay because he got drunk on oil so this is K+ approval.**

 **-The kids on way to school on the flying Gus Bus flew down to the ground. I am 34% sure they are the alive.**

 **-Also Dead Poets Society . But its okay becuase Neil Perry is the gay.**

 **On to glorious chapter 5 kiddies! !**

OUCH

OOOOOOOOOOOOO IM GIVING BIRTH Shawn bus cried

"SHAWN U CANT GIVE BIRTH UR A BOY BUS"

"DID YOU JUST ASSSSUMEEEEE MY GENDER"

ill shoot u spencer

"im psych bus idiot"

"u r idiot" lassie bus insult loudely in front of henry helicopter

henery helacopter wheezed and spazzed in sky

"MY Son is idiot"

 **"I rub his back when he gets fllu *non-sexual back rubbing***

 **"rub rub rub rubba dubb dubb in the tub"**

"DAD STOP YOURE EMBARRASSINGGG MEEEEEE"

broom fled scene

"u under ar rest" said lassieb us

broom went to jail

broom dirty in jail cell but sighed bc inmates started sweeping dirty floor wit broom

gus bus giggled with glee as broom did her job on floor

julieeet cried bc these ppl she had to work w

jules runned away

"o no i onley had 2 detectives guyz and now one is a bus" chief vick bus mourned

it was morning

lassie came into work, rubbing his back suggestively

"i am no longer a bus" he said "chief vick i am no longer a bus u can hire me to work on tha case"

"what case"

"the case"

"detecitve lassiturd i have no idea wat ur talkin about" _**chief vick rubbed her belly provocatively**_

"guys stop" julieeet cried, contemplating whether or not to KMS

"detective o hara. u r one of the suspects"

"ME?!#?! ?#? !$ #$ #$ WHY#$R#$%#%!?"

"bc u never turned into a bus . y is that"

"BC IM not dumb af" ohara defended cross arms and punch lassy

"Ow. now i bus ohara ?

"

lassie turn into irish bus again

"osomeone stoled my ice cream" chief vick and baby truck complained simultaneously

"sorry" gumbled psych bus

"it was juliet." gus bus asserted, feeling good about his assertion. which obvi was wrong sing shawn ate it

anyone w a third grade education could see that

gus bus flipped over 1,000,012 times

it scared teh kids who some were trapped

I aM BIC PenTimetER said psych bus

"no"

bald calliou kid yelled i disagree w everything

gus bus said "i want paternity test"

"teen angst isnt adult" yelled bald tan calliou kid

"GUS U NOT MY DAD" psych bus said

"thatas wut u think shawn"

"No henryhelicopter aint my dad gus bus plsss help"

"i am psych bus dad and lassie is teh mommy"

lassie crie "i want maternity test"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" littleboycat said

Jimmy neutron then crashed into gus b uS with his ROCKET

"GOTTA BLASSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTT"

WHAT ABOUT SPONDEEEEE yelled guster buster

"shake sphere" said milkshake psych bus

"MEOW MEOW " littleboycat crie as he drink milk shek

"STOP DRINKING MY MILK" PSYC H BUS KICKED LITTLEBOycAT. PETA GOT **TRIGGERED**

"im not ur mom" whined lassie bus

"pls believe me love"

"he needs some milk"

"Feeesh like hector fish

/menu


	6. Egg

OOOOOOOOOO IM GIVING BIRTH shawn cried for the 3rd time

Sigh chief vick sighed

she was very **triggered** today

"mr spencer psych bus can u pls not today"

"STOP MAKiNG EGGS IN MY KITCHEN." cried lassie

...

"nobody made eggs hunny bus"

shawn then gave birth to a chicken egg. he cooed like a chicken and nestled onto his prized egg. "this is my egg." he said. **_he caressed the egg_**

the egg then HATCHED

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

minishawnchicken clucked

"cluck cluck cluck rub a dubby dub dub"

"my son" shawn cried "bebe shawn"

 **"pls kill that abomination"** sighed henry helicopter

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"cluck cluck"

"Im Irish bus"

LAssie bus heated up the fryer. "come on shawnchicken. chick chick chick" he try making the chicken noise but fail cause hes stupid irish man

"i love fried chicken" gus said _**which was racist**_

chief vick whiffed the oil

thats racist too probably said shawnchicken

"im minishawnchicken"

"shawn u need paternity test that aint ur child" said henry helicopter

"dad u saw me literally give birth to him"

"oh no hes taking littleboycat"

"henry helicopter darling i must leave u i wanted to marry u but now minishawnchicken is my one true love goodbuy"

henry helicopter sobbed and crashed into a big rock that the pioneers could ride for miles

the pioneers then flew into the deep fryer

"LOOK WHAT YOUVE DONE PSYCH BUS U ARE NOT MY SON"

just like in that spongebob episode where they became fish sticks

"dad youre embarrassing me" said shawnie

"MY SOONNNNNNNN" mr perry cried

IlluminatiGirl then came into the story

"thanks for ur support" said the unstabl e lassie bus

lassie bus whos really irish bus didnt tip over bc illumatigirl protected her

illumatigirl went back to whereever she came from

lassie bus plummeted to his alleged death

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"first my son now my bus lover..." psych bus mused aloud

"WHAT ABOUT ME SHAWN" dying henry helicopter whirred

"dad nooooo"

"son save me"

gus bus saved henry

henry helicopter went vroom vroom

vroom vroom into building

the building exploded

"shawn find me a new lover or ill throw out ur stuff u left in my house in my personal space"

he called from the debris

"dad _**bestiality isnt ok"**_

"no son"

"shawn ur literally a chicken" julieeet reminded him

shawn picked up squirrel and gave to henry helicopter

"kiss that squirrel dad"

 **"ty son"**

henry helicopter proceeded to kiss the squirrel

"EEEWWWWWWWW"

the squirrel yelled

"Hello Marek" julieeeeeet said

"oh no he actually might read thsi bc i shoed him one chapter before also u gonna die" said juliet author bus chicken juliet person

julit talkedc to herself

she liked that

she was only sane person around

the squirrel then bit henry helicopter in the nut sack. and by nut sack i mean henry's bag of assorted nuts because this is K+ fanfiction.

henry screamed in agony

because he spent money on deez nits

nuts

"HAAA GOTT EMMMMM"

shawn then dabbed

"DAB HAAHHAAHAHHA #LIT"

gus bus twitched

despite being the titular character he really wasnt geting much screen time

 **#blackbusesmatter**

 **"make america great again"** shawn crashed into gus bus and laid an egg on his head

"give me a damn love interest"

a woman bus hatched out of the egg

"im a criminal"

"of course u are"

gus bus cried "shouldnt this story be about me? this isnt fair guyz"

"dont worry gus bus" shawn rubbed the bus's's back, "dont worry!"

"shawn this is ur fault totally and also henry helicpoter"

"easy gus bus im a woman and i also am barely in this it's misog ynistic as all hell" juliet sobbed

minishawnchicken clucked and clucked. he then laid a bus

"MINIME YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO HAVE BUSES"

"I cant be a great grandpapi" henry helicopter then collapsed

"Bebe!" **Gus became spanish.**

 _"i like the racial diversity"_ said irish bus

"por que" gus bus now adorned a mustache

meanwhile, shawn bus I mean Psych Bus morphed into a howrse

Shout out to thebluemaster on Howre uk! shawn bus cheered

howrse psych bus was sad

he had no farm or equestrian center

spanish gus bus screamed in spanish

it was just a normla scream

but in spanish

minishawnchicken raked lassie bus' face with his claw

"cluck cluck"

"spencer take ur crime scene snack home"

"DONT FORGET TRIANGULATION"

"stop" said minishawnchicken

"im so inept" said spanish gus bus

bald caillou raiseed his hand "I AGREE"

i cant

hippie girl kill dweeb blonde girl

"yu no get shakespeare"

"i was confused idk"

gus bus

sayd girls stop pls

gus bus then swallowed a whole chicken gyro.

wit his engine

"MY SON" yelled psych bus

"IM RIGHT HERE DAAADDD"

"o ok cool"

"dad youre embarrassing me" said littleshawnchicken

"OH NO" cried psych bus

"kms"

/

...

that cant go in the story lmao

fam johnson got candy on the floor

"who ru" askd titularcharacter gus bus

"fam johnson, local candy store rich man who has choco late bar"

"wow what a zany character u are sir" ** _mexican hispanic spanish puerto rican gus bus sayd_**

"wow _look at this racial diversity"_ _ **typical white man shawn spencer purred**_

im scottish said juliet

im irish said Irish

"idk what i am its not establisehd really" said shawn

henry helicopter sayed proudly "im bald"

"oh no" cvried shawn "i dont wanna be half bald"

"gus bus" lassie chanted

"gus bus" juliet chanted

"gus bus?"

korean gus bus vroomed

"GUS! WAKE UP"

Gus sat up in his bed

"what a terrible dream i was in a poorly written fanfiction"

"STop making EGGS in my kitchen!" lassie said

"beep beep beeep beeeeeep beeeeeeep" cried shawn

"OH NO"

"IM STUCK IN A DREAM PARADOX"

gus is a bus

the end

...OR *IS* IT?

*to be continued*


End file.
